Yu-Gi-ED!
by Leo Vongola
Summary: When the Eds find a flyer for a new card store after a scam gone bad, they and the cul-de-sac kids are introduced to the world of Duel Monsters! But it is not all fun and games as a force beyond their wildest dreams threaten to destroy their world. Will t


**Hello , Leo Vongola here! This my first fanfiction! I've had this idea in my head for a while and it became the fanfic here today. FYI: This is an Ed, Edd, n Eddy X YUGIOH fanfic. I just recently got back in YUGIOH and watching Ed, Edd n Eddy, so any mistakes or problems know that they're not on purpose.**

 **Thanks for both Yu-Gi-OH! and Ed Edd n Eddy wikis for all of the info and details needed for this story to kick off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor do I own YU-GI-OH! They are owned by Danny Antonucci and Kazuki Takahashi respectively.**

 **PS: This is an edited version of the 1st chapter, some changes in characters and in the duel are made.**

 **Let's Go!**

* * *

It was just another day at Peach Creek. The sun shining down brightly on the cul-de-sac, the grass being mowed and to nobody's surprise, another of The Ed's scams ended up failing.

Eddy Sampson is the self-proclaimed ambitious leader of his group of friends, the Eds. He is a sarcastic, greedy and selfish boy who loves jawbreakers and money. Although he had his bad points, he cares for his friends with all of his heart.

Eddward Marion Vincent or Double D as he is known, is the brains of the Eds and the most mature, good-natured and friendliest of the trio. He is physically weak compared to the others and hates any form of physical activity.

Edwin Hill or simply Ed, is the simple-minded, low-intelligent and strongest of the trio. He has very short hair and extremely poor hygiene skills. He is always happy, laughs, makes random comments and loves monster movies and comic books.

"Man, what a rip-off!" Eddy shouted as he and his friends walked down the street. "That plan was fool-proof!"

"Well now, Eddy, You have to admit that a petting zoo, wouldn't be a good idea if we didn't have any animals." Double D explained, trying to calm his hot-headed friend.

"We had Ed, shouldn't he count as an animal?" Eddy asked.

"Can I be a animal?" asked Ed.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy groaned.

Suddenly, a flyer flew on to his face from out of nowhere.

"What the…?" Eddy questioned as he got the flyer off his face. "What's this?"

"Grand Opening!" the flyer said. "Come visit Fort Cardian for all your Duel Monsters and geeky needs! First twelve customers get a free Duel Disk and Deck!"

"Hey Sockhead, What's Duel Monsters?" said Eddy as he shows him the flyer.

"I'm sorry to say that I have no idea, Eddy. Maybe if we go to that store, we can find out more." Double D offered.

"Monsters good for Ed!" Ed screamed, only hearing the word monsters.

"Fine, not like we had anything to do." Eddy decided.

The Eds walked down the street until they were in front of a shop that looks like a medieval castle.

"Is this it Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"It appears to be, Eddy." Double D nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Eddy demanded as he opened the door. "Let's go find out what this Duke Monsters thing is is!"

"It's Duel Monsters, Eddy." Corrected Double D.

* * *

Eddy opened the door to the shop, as he, Ed and Double D walked in. The trio looked around seeing a bunch of random cards in display and posters of human warriors and magicians fighting against monsters and dragons. The Eds looked at the posters in awe, as they never "duel" or seen warriors or monsters before.

"Man, what's with these cards and posters?" Eddy asked. "Are they from some movie of comic book?"

"Not that I've seen Eddy." Ed said, completely stumped as he looked at the posters and cards, wondering as to where these kinds of monsters come from.

"Actually, these monsters and warriors are all Duel Monsters." A voice said.

The trio turned to the source of the voice and saw a boy with light hazel hair and green eyes, wearing an open green hoodie with a red T-shirt that said, " Its Magic Hour!" black cargo pants, white shoes and a pair of beige fingerless gloves and what seems to be a mahogany firearm holster.

"Hello." The boy said with a friendly smile upon his face. "Welcome to the Fort Cardian. My name's Brandt."

"Salutations Brandt." Double D said. "My name's Eddward, but please call me Double D." Eddy then shoved Double D out of the way.

"What's this Duke Musters thing?" He rudely asked as he shoved the flyer in Brandt's face.

"Oh! That's the promotion that dad started to strum up business." Brandt explained, flyer still in his face. "You guys are interested?"

"Yeah, if we weren't, we wouldn't be here."

"Alrighty then, just let me get my old man." Brandt said as he went to the back of the store.

A few moments later, Brandt returned with an older bespectacled man with the same eyes and light brown hair and a goatee, wearing an worker's apron.

"So you're the ones interested in Duel Monsters?" The man asked, smiling. "Well then, let's get started on teaching you the game."

* * *

Brandt and his father then begin to explain to the Eds the basics of Duel Monsters. Normally it's a game consisting of two to four players that use a variety of cards in order to lower their opponent's LP or Life Points down to zero to win.

The father and son duo continued to explain to the Eds on how to actually duel, such as the three main cards that would be in your deck such as Monsters, Spells or Traps.

They also went in-depth on the different categories of Summoning styles in the game such as Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum.

Brandt explained that Effect Monsters have different effects that can turn the game around in their favor and how each player can only normal summon one monster per turn, but you can special summon as much as you can, as long as the card said so.

His father explained about the different kinds of Spells and Traps that a player can use and that you can activate as many Spell Cards as you can while Trap Cards can only be played facedown.

After an hour and a half of talking due to the many questions that the Eds had, they came to a conclusion that they know how to play the game.

"Fascinating, who would have thought that a card game who have such complex rules!" Double D exclaimed.

"My head hurts." Said Ed as he hold his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it, Lumpy." Eddy said in exhaustion from all of the talking.

"Don't worry guys, the game may seem hard," Brandt laughed at Ed and Eddy's reactions. "But when you actually playing the game, it wouldn't be so difficult."

Brandt's father then pulled out three small boxes colored orange, green and yellow respectively from out of nowhere. "Since you three are our first customers, like the flyer said, I would proudly present to each of you your very own decks and Duel Disks! I've set them up based on what I think might fit you guys." He said handing each Ed a box.

"Thank you." Double D said getting the orange box.

"Thanks!" Ed said receiving the green box.

"Sweet!" said Eddy taking the yellow box.

"Alright then guys, how about a practice duel to really see if you learned anything?" Brandt asked the Eds as he took out his own cyan duel disk from its holster.

"But don't you think that we should look at our cards first?" Double D insisted, shocked at what Brandt is asking. "To at least get to know about what they are first?"

"Nope." He bluntly stated. "The best way for a Duelist to know their cards is to actually use them."

"Fine." Double D sighed. "So, who's up first?" He turned to Ed and Eddy.

The trio looked at each other, wondering who would duel Brandt. After a moment, Double D sighed and walked towards Brandt.

"Since the both of you aren't going to go, I'll duel him." The hat-wearing Ed conceded.

He then opened the orange box, took out his Deck and placed it into his orange Duel Disk as it turned on automatically, revealing its orange duel blade.

"That's the spirit Double D!" Brandt grinned as he activated his own duel disk.

"Wait!" Brandt's father yelled, getting the boys attention. "Why don't we head out to the back? It'll have more room for your duel."

"Why would we need more room?" Double D inquired.

Mr. Daniels just cackled as he led them out the back of the store. "Don't worry, you'll see."

Eddy turned to Brandt and said "Your dad's weird. You know that right?"

"It runs in the family." Brandt admitted with a smirk.

"Alright then," Mr. Daniels declared as they exited the shop and entered the back of the shop. "Let the duel commence!"

"Ready Double D?" Brandt asked him.

"Ready…I guess?" He muttered.

"Alright, Ed and Eddy. Make sure that you pay close attention. You'll be able to understand why dueling is so fun." Mr. Sampson told them.

"DUEL!" They both yelled.

* * *

 **Double D's LP: 4000**

 **Brandt's LP: 4000**

"Since this is your first duel, how about you go first Double D?" Brandt declared.

"If you think so…" Double D muttered as he looked at his hand and picked a card from it. "I summon Mechanichaser in Attack Mode!"

All of a sudden, a flash of light glowed in front of him and from the light came a green machine with multiple arms-each wielding a different weapon appeared to Double D' s side. **(ATK: 1850)**

The Eds stood there in shock at the monster's appearance.

"HOLY SMOKES! WHAT IS THAT?" Eddy shouted.

"AAAHHHHH! IT'S THE MECHANICAL ROBOT OF THE CYBER PLANET" Ed screamed.

"My word, how can this be?" Double D questioned, trying to understand what he is seeing.

Brandt laughed and said "Its OK guys. It just a hologram." He reassured the panicking Ed boys.

"A hologram?" Eddy said.

"Yes, a hologram." Mr. Daniels said. "You see, the duel disks use Solid Vision technology to make the cards appear to be real. Basically that monster is a hologram with mass. It makes the game more fun."

"Excuse me if I may" Double D began. "What you're telling me is that someone created this technology just to make a children's card game fun?!"

"Yep!"

"But that makes no sense! Why on earth would anyone create such high level technology just to make this game fun? It baffles me to think that such technological advances are used this way?"

"I don't know whose idea it was, but I'm not questioning it." Brandt admitted. "Fact of the matter is that someone made holograms to makes card games fun, and it is still your move Double D."

Double D flushed in embarrassment as he remembered what he was doing.

"Oh my apologies Brandt. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Brandt said as he drew his card with a flourish. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

Appearing in a red and gold magical circle was a knight in red and gold armor wielding a shield and sword embedded with purple orbs in it. **(ATK: 1600)**

"Next, my Breaker's special effect activates! Whenever its normal summoned, he gains one Spell Counter, increasing its ATK by 300!" The orb on Breaker's sword gains a green glow and the warrior bellowed out a cry as its power increases. (ATK: 1600 – 1900)

"I activate his other effect. By removing his Spell Counter and losing its power boost, I can destroy your facedown card!"

The orb on Breaker's sword lost its glow as the blade gained the same green glow as the orb and Breaker slashed its blade as a shockwave came out of it, destroying Double D's facedown card. **(ATK: 1900 – 1600)**

"Next, I'm activating the spell card, Spellbook of Power. This will increase my Breaker's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase!"

A red mystical tome appeared into Breaker's hand as he begins to read, increasing his power and gaining a red aura. **(ATK: 1600 – 2600)**

"Time for your first battle, Double D! Breaker, attack Mechanichaser!" Brandt ordered as Breaker charged towards the mechanical monster and sliced the machine in half, causing it to explode.

 **(Double D's LP: 4000 - 3250)**

"Next, Spellbook of Power's second effect activates. Whenever the monster who gains its power destroys my opponent's monster, I can add 1 "Spellbook" spell card from my deck to my hand!"

A card jutted out of Brandt's deck and after he added it to his hand, his deck reshuffled itself.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Brandt stated as Breaker loses its red aura. (ATK: 2600 – 1600)

"So Double D, you having fun?" He asked smiling.

"I have to admit, this is getting kind of exhilarating to say the least." Double D admitted.

"I know right! Let's keep this up then!"

"Right! My turn! Draw!" Double D drew his card before quickly scanning his hand. "Since my opponent controls a monster, I can special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

Letting out a roar, a cybernetic silver serpent appeared to Double D's side of the field, coiling itself. (ATK: 2100)

"Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" A sleeker version of Cyber Dragon with green eyes and light lines and trident shaped head appeared next it. **(ATK: 1500)**

"Now Brandt, it's time for retaliation! Cyber Dragon Zwei, attack his Breaker!" Double D ordered as it charged a thin beam of light and fired it.

"What! Sockhead, have you lost it! His monster is stronger than yours!" Eddy bellowed.

"Eddy's right Double D." Brandt said. "Why aren't you using Cyber Dragon instead?"

"Very simple, Brandt. For you see, whenever Zwei battles, it gains 300 ATK." Double D explained as the laser gains more volume. (ATK: 1500 - 1800)

The beam pierced through Breaker making him cry out in agony as it was destroyed by the laser, shattering into pixels.

 **(Brandt's LP: 4000 - 3800)**

"Follow up, Cyber Dragon! Strident Blast!" The original cyber serpent let out a blue stream of electricity towards Brandt.

 **(Brandt's LP: 3800 - 1700)**

"Way to go, Double D!" Eddy cheered as he watched.

"Alright, Double D!" Ed said.

"Next I set one card facedown and end my turn. Your move, Brandt." Double D said.

"My draw." Brandt pulled out a card from his deck. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to bring back my Breaker in attack mode!"

A grave appeared in front of Brandt and rising out of the grave was the destroyed magical warrior, brought back from the underworld. **(ATK: 1600)**

"Now, it's time for my ace to come out! I activate my Black Magic Ritual spell card!" A magical circle and two ritualistic torches exhuming black smoke appeared.

"By sacrificing Breaker on my side of the field and the Defender in my hand, whose Levels equal to 8, I can summon the Ritual Monster, Magician of Black Chaos!"

Both Breaker and a knight in blue and yellow armor, wielding a small dagger and a large shield, transform into black flames as they dived into the circle.

"Ancient magician of the chaotic arts! Rise up once more with your power!" Brandt put his hand to his heart as he chanted. "Ritual Summon! Level 8! Magician of Black Chaos!"

The portal then exploded and a pillar of shadowy flames came to be. Floating out from the pillar was a magician with blue tinted skin equipped with black and magenta leather magician armor. His long black hair was covered by a helmet shaped like a goat's own horns and clenched in its hand was a staff with the same color scheme as his outfit with a green orb embedded into it. He glared at Double D and he couldn't help but be intimated by his piercing red eyes. **(ATK: 2800)**

"Oh my." Double D gulped as he saw the magician.

"Ritual Summon? What the heck is that?" Eddy asked Mr. Daniels

"Ritual Summoning is a special kind of summoning style when they summon a Ritual Monster by using a Ritual Spell Card and Tributing monsters equal to the Ritual monster's Level." Mr. Daniels explained to both Eddy and Ed.

"Oh."

"Next, I equip my magician with the spell card Bound Wand! This card boosts my magician ATK equal to its level times 100. Since my Magician of Black Chaos is a Level 8 monster; he gains 800 ATK!" A wand with a red crystal and a small demonic face on it was now equipped to the magician, increasing its power. (ATK: 2800 – 3600)

"Battle! Magician of Black Chaos! Destroy Double D's Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Magician of Black Chaos released a blast of red energy from the Bound Wand, shooting it at Zwei.

"I activate my trap! Mirror Force! With this card, I can stop your attack and destroy your monster!" Double D's facedown card activated, prompting a mirror-like barrier to appear, protecting his monster and reflecting the blast back at Black Chaos.

"Not going to happen! I activate the quick-play spell Spellbook of Wisdom!" Brandt quickly exclaimed. "This allows me to target 1 Spellcaster on my field and that monster is unaffected by Traps until the End Phase!"

A green book appeared in Magician's hand and he quickly skimmed through it gaining a green aura as the incoming blast dissolved.

"Now Magician, continue your attack once more!" Magician fired off another blast from its wand, destroying it with an explosion.

 **(Double D's LP: 3250 – 1150)**

"I end my turn."

"My move, draw." Muttered Double D as he stared down Magician of Black Chaos. "I switch my Cyber Dragon to Defense mode and end my turn." The cybernetic dragon coiled into itself and turned blue. **(DEF: 1600)**

"Come on, Double D!" Brandt urges as he drew his card. "Is this really all you got? Oh well, Magician of Chaos, attack that Cyber Dragon!" Once more, the magician fired off another blast of red magic, destroying the cybernetic serpent.

"I'll end my turn with that."

"It's my turn!" Double D said, drawing his card. Looking at it, he smiled. "Well then Brandt, it's about time that this duel finally comes to an end."

"What makes you say that?" Brandt questioned, curious about Double D's words.

"You'll see soon enough. But first I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, using it to destroy that wand!" A green tornado of wind surrounded Magician of Black Chaos, destroying the wand with its strong winds. **(ATK: 3600-2800)**

"Next, I summon Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode!" A cybernetic serpent made out of small metallic cylinders, attached to tubes flowing with what seems to be a red like substance and true to its name, a red core in its middle. **(ATK: 400)**

"Now, my Core's effect activates, allowing me to add 1 "Cyber" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." A card jutted out of Double D's deck and he added it to his hand. "Before I forget, my Core's name becomes Cyber Dragon while on the field!"

"Next, I activate the same card I just got, Cyber Repair Plant!" Double D announced. "This card can only be played as long as I have a Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard. This card allows to me to activate one of its effects. Either I can add 1 LIGHT Machine-type monster from my deck to my hand or I can shuffle 1 LIGHT Machine-type monster from my Graveyard back into my deck!" he explained to everyone. "And I choose the 1st effect to return my Cyber Dragon to my hand!" The said named card jutted out of Double D's Graveyard and he added it to his hand.

"Now that all of the pieces are here, I activate the spell card Polymerization!" The card of Fusion appeared on Double D's field.

"With this card I fuse my Cyber Dragon in my hand with my Cyber Dragon Core on the field!"

On his field, the cylinder shaped cybernetic dragon and the original Cyber Dragon floated upwards, Cyber Dragon Core glowing red and Cyber Dragon glows blue before spinning together in a whirlpool of red and blue.

"Cybernetic core, merge with the cybernetic dragon of the present and bring about a new technological evolution!" Double D chanted with his hand on his chest.

Raising his hand to the sky, he then shouted. "Fusion Summon!"

"Come forth! Twin headed behemoth of technological evolution! Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon!" Double D announced as his new monster appeared.

Coming from the swirling whirlpool was a twin headed cybernetic dragon, each head embedded with a gem and markings, the right head with yellow and the left with blue as both heads bellowed out an roar **(ATK: 2800)**.

"So, that's your Fusion monster! But both of our monsters have the same ATK!" Brandt reminded Double D.

"Not for long Brandt! I activate the Limiter Removal spell! This card doubles my machine-type monsters until the End Phase!"

Twin Cyber Dragon gained a red aura as its limiter was removed, increasing its power to its fullest **(ATK: 2800-5600).**

"Woah." Brandt stated in shock.

"Now let's end this, Twin Cyber Dragon! Attack Magician of Black Chaos! Twin Strident Blast!" Double D boldly commanded.

Both heads of the cyber dragon opened their maws and fired a blue stream of energy, vaporizing the magician and the last of Brandt's LP **(Brandt's LP: 1700-0000)**.

 **Double D's LP: WINNER!**

* * *

After the hologram showing Double D's win faded away along with his monster, Brandt walked up to Double D.

"Congrats on your win, Double D!" He said shaking Double D's hand. "You did great for someone who never dueled before!"

"Thank you. Though I've have to admit that Dueling can be a little trying." Double D admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Both Ed and Eddy rushed towards Double D.

"Wow Sockhead, that was kind of cool!" Eddy admitted.

"Yeah Double D! You and your mechanic monsters lay waste to Brandt's mystic warlocks." Ed said.

"Thanks gentlemen!" Double D blushed from all of the praise.

"So then, who's up next?" Brandt asked Eddy and Ed, turning to them.

"MONSTER FIGHT FOR ED!" Ed yelled, signaling that he wants to go next.

"Alright then, let's go Ed!" Brandt shouted.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of this story?**

 **Hope that anyone who's reading this is enjoying it.**

 **And yes, the cul-de-sac kids will become duelists.**

 **One last thing before I sign off; anyone know a good beta reader? PM me if you can.**

 **Let me know if you're liking this by R(eviews) F(ollowing) or F(avorite)!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
